


Ice Cream and Apple Pie

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Ice Cream and Apple Pie verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Dirty Talk, Licking, M/M, Pie, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of Dean's biggest cravings combined. Pie and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut. The dirty talk even surprised me while I was writing it. I am also thinking of turning this into a whole verse. Enjoy ;)

Dean entered the motel room with a plastic bag full of food in one hand and another take away bag in the other hand. He showed his usual bright smile which he kept for the occasions when he wanted to pick someone up in a bar or when he was happily anticipating a very satisfactory meal. Sammy let out a long sigh. If Dean had picked up something to eat that made him grin this wide, he sure as hell wouldn’t get enough vitamins today.  
Dean flobbed his prey on the wobbly table and gave a loud “ha ha” while he unpacked. Sighing, Sam went over. Just like he thought. Burgers, pie and… “Ice Cream? Dude, you’re gonna get fat if you keep eating that much.”  
“Cut me some slack, man! I’m a warrior, we can’t all run on rabbit food.”  
Again, Sam sighed deeply and picked up his jacket from his bed. He walked over to the door and Dean said. “C’mon man, where you going?”  
“Out for rabbit food.” Sam said and let the door fall shut behind him.  
“Suit yourself”, Dean grinned, already focused on his food again.

A few minutes later Dean had already finished his burger and put Sammy’s in the fridge, because hell he may yet want to eat something that wasn’t over 80% green, and put the pre-baked apple pie in the microwave to heat up which made his mouth water and just watched it spinning around slowly on the plate, he heard the characteristic noise that told him an angel had just entered the motel room.  
He flinched and turned around, reaching for his gun in reflex when he saw a familiar set of blue eyes and an as always messy head of dark brown hair, way to close to feel at ease and the usual “Hello, Dean”.  
“Dude, you’re too close… again. Is the teleporter you have in there somewhere”, he gestured from the top to the bottom of Cas, “broken and you can only orient yourself through body heat? Because if so, you should let your nooks check you out up there and make sure that everything is alright under that hood of yours.”  
“Everything is fine with my sense of direction.”  
Dean mentally shrugged and said: “Yeah whatever, bro.” and turned to look at his pie again.  
“What are you doing there?” asked Cas inquisitively and shuffled even closer to Dean so he could practically feel the dude’s body heat against his back to could see the curious face of the angel peeking over his shoulder into the microwave.  
“I’m making pie.” He could just feel Cas tilting his head and knew exactly what his face looked like as Cas confusedly asked: “But it is already finished. You are not baking, I can’t see any apple peal or traces of sugar or flour on your skin.” The angel’s face got even closer and he practically sniffed Dean’s scent off his skin and hair. “I can’t even smell that you have been baking.”  
“Dude, are you crazy, you can’t go about sniffing people like that!” Dean blurted out, colouring from head to toe and definitely not in a million years, not at all being aroused by Cas’ presence and his sudden need to press his nose to Dean.  
Cas hitched in his sniffing and withdrew a little but he was still too close for Dean’s liking which also didn’t help in getting rid of the blush that had spread out over his face.  
“Then what are you doing?” said Cas and looked at Dean. If it did anything, it made him even more uncomfortable to have Cas being so close by and now staring at him like he held all the answers in the universe, if he would only give them to Cas.  
Dean sighed exasperatedly. “I’m heating a pie.”  
“Why?” Cas asked with his eyes wide open and blue, so blue.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Because I like it when the pie is warm. Mom always cut the first piece of pie when it was still warm and then put Ice Cream on it. Man, I’m telling you that’s a better heaven than what you’ve got up there in the clouds.” Dean had gotten a little more comfortable while he said this and didn’t avoid Cas’ intense gaze but he’d be damned if he would ever admit that he relaxed his tense body. Cas in turn tilted his head again, and hell it was very impressive to see this from 2 inches distance. He looked like Dean’s behaviour puzzled him again.  
“But why would you put something hot and something cold together? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of either?”  
“No man, if you put that together, it turns into something completely new and absolutely awesome, it goes totally well together.” He grinned and Cas looked pleased that Dean had given him this answer. His eyes moved from Dean’s eyes with the beautiful laughter wrinkles around them down to his smirking mouth and back up again to hold Dean’s gaze.  
“How does it taste?” and immediately looked at Dean’s mouth again.  
Dean cursed himself because his tick to lick his bottom lip had to choose this exact moment to manifest itself and Cas’ eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw Dean’s tongue wetting his lip. He looked up again and Dean would have to have lied to himself if he didn’t admit that the angel looked kinda flushed.  
Hoarsely he whispered: “It tastes…” but he kept getting even closer to Castiel’s face, half without him having decided it, half out of sheer desperation. Their lips were so close that they almost met, already he could feel Cas’ breathing on his wet lips and slowly shut his eyes and leaned in when the buzzer of the microwave beeped right next to their heads and made them both flinch and jerk away from each other.  
They were both flushed, confused and needed a moment to find their bearings again. Dean shook his head a few times, because it felt as if he had water in his ears and Cas kept blinking to get his understanding back.  
Dean awkwardly fumbled at the door of the microwave and pulled the plate out, promptly burning his fingers. “Son of a bitch.” He cursed and waved his fingers in the air weirdly to cool them. Cas stopped blinking and focused back on Dean.  
“Are you hurt?” he asked full of concern.  
“No, not really.”  
“Let me have a look at that” said Cas and pulled Dean’s hand close. He brushed his fingers against the irritated parts carefully and Dean felt the pain go away immediately, but it was replaced by a very warm feeling in his belly because Cas hadn’t let go of his fingers yet and lightly brushed against them with his own.  
“Perhaps we should try the pie now?” asked Dean a little more softly than he usually did and asked himself what the hell had happened to make him so mushy. But a second later he knew why because Cas smiled at him brightly and still brushed his fingers tenderly: “But also the Ice Cream” he said in his gravely voice which made Dean feel strange, but a very good kind of strange.  
“Course” said Dean and got a spoon and two forks out of the battered kitchen cupboards. He spooned some ice on the plate and put it down on the table.  
“Ok, now the trick is: Pie in itself is awesome, right? So you try the pie first, then try the ice cream and then you try them both together.” He felt himself getting excited about teaching Cas something that he really liked to do.  
He grabbed his fork and held the second one out to Cas, but he didn’t take it. He just put his finger in the filling of the pie and immediately put it in his mouth. He sucked for a while, and no he very much didn’t give a small moan and closed his eyes a little, no way in hell did he do that, then just smacked it around for a second.  
“It’s pleasant” he conceded.  
“You don’t need to use your fingers. I got you a fork” Dean rasped, still lingering on how Cas’ lips had looked when he sucked his own finger.  
“Is it essential to the experience to use a fork?” asked Cas.  
“Well, no. Not really.” Dean began and wanted to say something about customs and cutlery, but Cas obviously considered the topic closed with the negative he gave him and his finger made a beeline for the Ice Cream now. Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see Cas doing that thing with his finger again. One time was already enough to let him doubt his sanity. He heard a little smack of Cas’ tongue again and thought it would be safe to look up again.  
“Hmm” hummed Cas and Dean had to admit that sound did things to his groin.  
“I’m not sure about this.” Cas gestured at the Ice Cream. “It is a little bland. The consistency is siliceous, and the taste isn’t unpleasant, but if you excuse the metaphor it reminds me of an empty canvas. It has all the potential, but it could also go wrong.”  
“Yeah, that’s vanilla Ice Cream for you” Dean felt very ready witted because that answer came to him while his mind was dwelling on something else entirely, something he was sure would send him to hell, but it was just a trained reaction, because vanilla indeed could be pretty boring.  
“You ready to put the two together? And please give a guy a break and use the fork.” He did not just say that, did he? He practically openly admitted that Cas’ finger and tongue were doing things to him, but Cas just smirked for a second and took the fork, meanwhile little fireworks exploded on Dean’s skin where Cas touched him briefly. Cas impishly brought the fork to the pie crust and hacked at it a little. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose when it dawned on him: “You’ve never used a fork, because yeah, why should you?” His mind jumped to the solution to the situation immediately, but he was a little reluctant to follow through on his thought, because if he did it, there would be no going back. He considered this for a second. Then came the realisation. “I’ll be damned” he thought. “I practically kissed the guy… angel… whatever already and someone down here is sure as hell interested, so what the hell.” He snapped out of his thought and caught Cas looking at him again. No scratch that, looking at his mouth again.  
Dean came up to Cas’ back and grabbed the hand which was still holding the fork. “I’ll teach you.” He had given himself his little “what the fuck am I doing” speech and decided he really wanted this and now was not the time to feel awkward anymore. His stomach was flush with Cas’ back and he brought both his arms around to his front side to correct the angel’s grip on the fork while he peeked over his shoulder just like Cas had done a few minutes ago. “So, you hold it like this” said Dean and pressed the piece of cutlery into the right position in the angel’s hand. “With your other hand” he took it “you hold the plate so it won’t move” he laid Castiel’s fork-free hand to the plate and let his hand rest there, his own hand on top of the angel’s. “And then, you separate a part like so” he made Cas’ hands do the required notion “and then you put some ice on it as well” he helped forking some ice on the pie filled fork “now you put it in your mouth like this” he brought the fork to Castiel’s lips who opened his mouth voluntarily and let the fork into his mouth. “Now you close your lips and clear the fork of it’s load”. Cas did and went on with his pie and ice cream tasting while Dean let his hand sink down slowly, still holding both of Castiel’s hands and feeling the growing warmth of their bodies.  
“So? What do you think?” he asked when Cas had done his smacking noises again.  
“It’s very nice” Cas said plainly.  
Dean laughed heartily over the simple answer.  
“What? Wasn’t this right?”  
“No no. It was just so, you, in a way.” He didn’t even realize that he was still pressed tightly against Castiel’s back and holding both his hands. Sometime right about now it should start to feel weird but the sensation didn’t come.  
“How about you try again?” Dean let go of Castiel’s hand that still held the fork and dipped his finger into the pie filling which still felt nice and warm. He offered the finger to Cas while he shyly grinned into his neck. Before he could even come to his senses about what the fuck he was thinking of doing, the lips of the angel already closed around his finger and he positively sucked at Dean’s finger. If the pie had felt good and warm it was nothing against the perfection of Castiel’s hot, wet mouth that worked his finger to lap up the filling. Dean’s brain was overclouded with lust by now and he blearily asked himself if Cas could feel his hard on pressing into him through the trenchcoat. A second later he was sure that Cas could because he positively rubbed against him, still sucking at his finger even though every trace of pie had to be long gone.  
Dean’s breath felt hot in the fine hair at the base of Castiel’s neck when the hand which wasn’t stuck in his mouth started to pull the trenchcoat off his shoulders, which was being obstructed, not only by the fact that he could only use one hand while the other sent shocks of arousal into his groin while being used as a popsicle by the mouth of an angel. If that wasn’t the weirdest thing Dean had ever thought, then he didn’t know what else could be. Somehow he managed to get Cas minus one layer of clothing and threw it away, very eager to get the rest off. Cas brought his hands up and took Dean’s finger out of his mouth only to clasp his hand in his and turned around to face Dean with half a smirk. Castiel rarely smiled and when he did, he smiled only at Dean but this smirk was more than just amusement, it was lust.  
“Now you try it” he said and filled a forkful of Ice Cream and let Dean lick it off the fork. The lips of the angel which were already pink from sucking Dean’s digits grew an even darker shade of pink and his pupils dilated when Dean licked at the melting Ice Cream. The sight of Cas getting so worked up over Dean made him lean in and kiss those plush, chapped lips. It was slow at first, but Dean needed and wanted more and deepened the kiss until he was practically ravaging the mouth of the other. He broke the kiss for a second, only to announce: “I take it back. I freaking love the taste of vanilla” and cupped Castiel’s face with both hands to lean in for another kiss only a second later. Castiel reached up, doubtlessly to imitate Dean, but his hands got to rest on Dean’s shoulders and drew his body in even closer. Dean opened his eyes when he felt hands sliding down his back slowly and with every finger causing a shivering sensation on his heated flesh. He looked deep into the angel’s eyes and let his hands wander down the angel’s front, leaving a line of opened up buttons in their wake. By the time Cas reached his ass Dean had exposed the whole length of Cas’ upper body and smoothed the jacket of his shoulders along with his shirt. He pressed his fingers into Cas’ neck and collarbones and directed him backwards until he backed into the table. Through a sudden impulse he dug his fingers into the almost discarded pie and smeared it all over the angel’s torso.  
“Oops” he grinned predatorily past the kissing. “I guess I’ll have to clean you up now.” Cas just nodded at him breathless and ruffled. “Please do, Dean.”  
Dean started with licking stripes up and down Castiel’s collarbones feeling like a child at Christmas when his lips reached a pulse point which gave evidence to the degree of Cas’ arousal. His fast heart rate encouraged Dean to go lower and he circled the area of chest muscles even more enthusiastically with his tongue, always tasting the pie but also something more exquisite which was thoroughly Castiel.  
By the time he reached the discreetly toned abs of Cas, his hands were already fumbling around with his belt. If someone told him he could ever be so eager to get a dude’s pants off he’d have been completely confused and fending and he doubted he would do this if it was anyone other than Cas. But as it was, he couldn’t imagine anything he’d rather do than lick apple pie of his angel and he couldn’t wait to suck him off.  
The belt was gone and the pants fell. Dean slipped his hand in Castiel’s boxers and found the object he desired to touch so much. Castiel’s reaction was immediate. He tilted his head back and gave a throaty moan. Dean murmured while he nibbled at Castiel’s stomach. “You like that, huh?  
“Yes Dean, I like it” Cas practically panted and cocked his hips so that his cock had more friction in Dean’s hand. “I… want… more…” he gasped out. Dean chuckled while he pressed small kisses to Castiel’s hipbones. “You’re greedy, baby. Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel good.” He looked up at the angel’s face again before he slipped his boxers of and took in the view of Cas’ cock, thick, long, perfect and already leaking precome into Dean’s hand.  
“Perfect” Dean mouthed at the head. He wasn’t sure if he’d be good at this, he just went his what he liked in a blowjob. He licked at the slit and was immediately rewarded with a new pearl of precome that tasted even better than the traces of Cas’ scent he tasted before. This was pure and it was glorious. He looked up at Cas with the head of his cock still in his mouth. If he could describe how he was feeling it would probably be reverent but also horny as fuck. He took his mouth off the head and licked a stripe down the bottom of Castiel’s cock while he watched the angel fall apart above him. “Oh, Dean” Cas mouthed blissfully. Dean felt encouraged enough through that and took Cas back into his mouth as far down as he could and started sucking him in earnest. His head bopped up and down and it felt so fucking awesome to hear Cas moan for him to go faster. He caressed Cas’ hipbones with his fingertips while his other massaged Cas’ balls. Fuck, he wanted nothing else but to make Cas feel good, his own leaking erection still tucked tightly away in his pants. But Cas apparently wouldn’t have that because he gently pulled Dean off his dick now who couldn’t understand why his toy was taken away from him and followed the dick with his mouth. “Cas, let me. I want to…” but Cas pulled him up and kissed him again. He sure as hell could taste himself on Dean’s mouth. “Fuck baby, this is so hot” said Dean. Cas just smirked at him. “I know Dean. That’s why I want to reciprocate the pleasure. I want you to perform intercourse with me. Please Dean.”  
Fuck, that was the hottest shit Dean had ever heard during sex and it was so like Cas to say he wanted him to fuck him using a word like intercourse. “You sure?”  
“Yes, Dean.”  
Dean wondered why he was still fully clothed for a second but then he remembered he had been so intently focused on Cas that he had forgotten all about that. He reached at his shirts while Cas busied himself with Dean’s trousers, and holy shit it was so freaking hot to have him do this. Dean hadn’t even gotten off all his layers before he felt his aching dick already safely sheathed in Cas’ hands and he bucked into it with a guttural moan, his abs trembling with every ministration of the hand working him to painful hardness. “Fuck, Cas. You’re good at that. You’re gonna make me come soon.”  
“Then I should probably stop right now. I want you to come inside of me, Dean.”  
“Fuck yeah, Cas. Your mouth. Remind me to fuck that gorgeous filthy mouth of yours sometime later, yeah?”  
“I am sure to do that. But right now, I want you inside of me.”  
Dean only groaned and grabbed the angel’s ass to completely put him onto the table now. The plate with the long forgotten cooling pie and melted ice cream was pushed out of the way and fell off the table, miraculously the plate didn’t shatter but stayed whole against all probability.  
Dean knew what to do with this kind of thing, he had done anal once or twice before, but when he entered Cas’ beautiful asshole with one finger, only up until the first knuckle, he was sure this was gonna be different and way more awesome than anything he’d ever done before. He let his head glide down again, only to give Cas’ dick some small licks and to suck each of his balls into his mouth once before he explored Cas’ rim with his tongue and let his finger glide deeper inside of the angel. He thrust his finger in a few times, pulled out and replaced it with his tongue and his taste buds practically exploded with the taste. It was all Cas but with a little something else. Holy crap, did Cas’ butthole taste like vanilla? He lapped into it again, past the rim and hell yeah, his angel tasted faintly like vanilla. He felt Cas clench around his tongue and heard him moan somewhere above his head: “Yes, Dean. Oh yes. More.” Dean obeyed only too gladly and replaced his tongue with two fingers that went in easier now that Cas was already stretched. He pumped his fingers in as deep as he could and he knew when he finally found the angel’s prostate, because he let out an animal like rutting call and fucked himself back onto Dean’s fingers in order to make him hit that spot again.  
Dean made a mental note of the location so that when his dick was finally inside that perfect hole he would make Cas scream his name like that until he was fucked out. His fingers kept pumping and scissoring when he brought his tongue back to Cas’ entrance to lick and fuck him open even more. Cas bucked into him, clenching and begging him to go faster. By the time he had three fingers inside of Cas, thrusting and making Cas spout his first: “Fuck. Oh fuck, Dean. That is so good” he felt seriously good about himself because it was in his power to make him say things like this. He gleefully let his tongue dart into Cas again alongside his slick fingers and was awarded a “Ah, oh yeah, Dean. Fuck me right now.”  
“Alright baby. I’m gonna fuck you good you‘re gonna come so hard.” He said and removed his fingers from Cas. He massaged his cock with his own split slick fingers and watched the stretched out opening clench around emptiness for a while.  
“Oh Cas. You’re so pretty like this, all stretched out, just waiting for my cock to make you feel so fucking nice. I’m gonna take such good care of you. Make you come so hard, you feel like you can never come down.” Cas looked about ready to come from Dean’s filthy talk alone and opened his legs wide to invite Dean in. “Please do it, now. I want you so badly.”  
He lined up his dick with Cas’ entrance and pushed in carefully. He didn’t feel any resistance but in fact felt Cas pull him in deeper. “Fuck, baby. So tight, so perfect. Wish you’d know how good you feel like this.” Dean slid further until he bottomed out, balls deep inside of Cas. He looked directly into Castiel’s eyes again. “How do you feel, Cas? Is it good?”  
“Hmmm, so good Dean. Feel so good” Cas gasped and clenched around him. “Please move now.”  
Dean obeyed yet again and started moving carefully. He moaned again. “Fuck yeah, so perfect and so tight. Taking me so good.” He almost pulled out despite Cas’ muscles working against him only to slam all the way home again and hitting Castiel’s prostate full on. “Oh, fuck. Dean, do that again.”  
So Dean fucked into Cas faster and faster, still spouting hot filth in order to make Cas really crazy. “You like that, huh? My cock hitting you right where you like it? Fuck angel, you are so hot. You’re close to coming now, are you? Fuck, so perfect.” Dean broke out in sweat while he continued pounding into Cas like he could never get enough and Cas panting: “Yes, so close. Fuck, yeah. Make me come… ahhh.” Dean had grabbed Castiel’s heavy member and began pumping him alongside his ground shattering thrusts and Castiel gave the prettiest deep, oh so fucked moans, his sweat pearling off him and mixing with the odour of Dean’s sweat in the air. Vanilla and apple pie finding together and creating something new and really awesome.  
Dean could feel the familiar pull that showed him he wasn’t gonna last much longer. His thrusts became erratic and he wasn’t sure his brain was getting anywhere near enough air. Cas wasn’t much better off, his cock already spasming in Dean’s hand and he himself an incoherent bundle. With his last will power Dean aimed his thrusts directly at Cas’ prostate and after hitting it a few times full on, Cas came with loud shouts and spilling himself on Dean’s hand and on his belly. The orgasmic clench of Cas around him made Dean see stars and finally he gave in to his own climax, pumping Cas full with his come, when a very wicked angel clenched around him tight like a clamp and the high as he rode out this second climax overlaying the first, was the best orgasm that Dean had ever had in his life. 

Usually the world felt to big. Catastrophes happened. Monsters and demons roamed it. They could never save all the people that needed help. They had to come to terms with that. But in this moment, the world seemed smaller and less dark then before. In fact, it felt so small as if only two people were left on it, a human and an angel interlocked in a tight embrace as close as they could be in physical form, human soul and angel grace humming on the same frequency for a few minutes, which made all the difference. There would always be evil, more evil than all the forces of good could ever counter, but moments like this made fighting the good fight worth something. Meaningful even, if one just believed in it.  
Dean smiled down at Cas, Cas smiled up at him and they knew that everything between them had changed. They were the same as before, but in the same respect they were also complete opposites. When Dean helped Cas off the table with wobbly knees and as damn happy as he’d never been, he knew that although they were as different as they could be, neither of them would be alone ever again because they were together in this, and sometimes if you put something together that may not seem compatible at first you get a combination that is stronger and better than the components which form the bond. Just like with Ice Cream and apple pie.


End file.
